


We Shine in Darkness.

by foxybadger42



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: CIA, Corruption, Gen, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Politics, Secret Intelligence Service | MI6, biography
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5618425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxybadger42/pseuds/foxybadger42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morans are hard to kill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Shine in Darkness.

I know her as ‘Gusta.

Augusta Charlotte Moran. Born 2 december 1979 – 2 years younger than myself and my brother Severin Cornelius. She was the third Moran, the fourth being our sister Christabella Beatrice.

I was born Sebastian Augustus. The four of us were the seed of the Moran family. Our great grandfather had moved Ireland to serve as ambassador to Ulster, starting off a continuous line of Morans in Whitehall. “ _Lucent in tenebris_ ” was our motto. _They shine in darkness_. Which is exactly what we had done for the past two hundred years. 

_We shine in darkness._


End file.
